


For What It's Worth

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fireplaces, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, Post-Break Up, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Staring into her crackling fire, Charlotte comes to a realization.She misses Becky more than she realized she would.





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DownWithWritersBlock December Prompt Series Day 1: An Open Fire
> 
> Hope you like this! 
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback.

When Charlotte found the small house, she hadn't been sure it was the one. It had a lot of features that she loved but also, was a lot of space for two women. It wasn't like they needed a whole ton of space, especially considering how little they were home. 

Then, the realtor, a very blonde perky woman named Pam, showed her the fireplace _original_ to the house. 

That sealed the deal. It was such a beautiful piece of brickwork that had only modified once to update it to gas. She immediately imagined the frigid nights they would spend curled up in front of it- just her and her Becky, enjoying life. 

That _never_ happened

They had split up in late July. 

It wasn't because of anything anyone did. They just were at a point in life where they wanted different things. Their split was as amicable as it could be, regardless of what it looked like on screen. They were still the best of friends. 

These were the thoughts she ruminated on as she focused on the fire. The flames crackled and snapped, bathing her in their delicious warmth. 

It was warm. It was beautiful. Yet, despite this, it still didn't feel right. It missed _something_. 

As she sipped her glass of white wine, she realized exactly what was missing. 

_A certain pun-loving, quinoa-eating someone_

Charlotte pulled the cashmere blanket tighter around her shoulders. She wished she could have enjoyed this more but it wasn't the same. 

Her hand flew to her phone. It would be so easy to send Becky a message, see what she was doing. She hadn't heard from her since Wednesday. 

Instead, she pulled her hand back. They would never move on from each other if they didn't learn to live apart. 

She took another sip of wine, feeling the tears burn hot behind her eyes. It felt like she'd cried every night since Becky left. Charlotte prided herself on never being weak. That meant never crying over the past. 

Why focus on what you couldn't change? 

Her phone buzzed, telling her she had a text message. She pulled it up, staring at the screen. Despite her best attempts to avoid Becky, it appeared her best friend couldn't resist her. 

_Checking on you. Miss you._

Charlotte, emboldened by wine and a chance to dwell on the past, didn't hesitate to respond. 

_Miss you too._

Charlotte turned her head, staring at the empty space beside her. If she focused hard enough, she could just make out the outline of the one she desperately missed. 

She stared harder at the phone, willing the words to come. She needed to word this just right, if only so Becky would know she was serious. 

_I want to be us again. Can we consider it?_

A conversation like that was usually best held face to face. Despite knowing this, she didn't care. If she didn't just send the text, she would never go through with it and that was a life she'd rather not know. 

At least, if she _tried_ , she had a chance of getting her Becky back. 

Staring down at her phone, she read the message through again. It needed... _something_. 

_Miss you too. I'm miserable with you. I want to be us again. Can we consider it?_

She nodded. It sounded _perfect_. 

Staring into the flames, her finger hovered over the send button. She _needed_ to do this. 

Holding her breath, Charlotte pressed _send_.

-fin-


End file.
